


Prompt 31: Religion

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [31]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Acceptance, Gay Rights, M/M, Original Character(s), Religion, church, might be a sensitive topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is an advent church goer and Hartley goes with because it means so much to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 31: Religion

Barry stood in front of the large white building. He was more nervous than he could ever remember. Inside where people who were as much of a family to him as Joe and Iris were, neither of which knew he was doing this since one was at work and the other was away at a summer camp. A comforting hand took his, giving a slight squeeze.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” a comforting voice questioned. Barry looked over to see Hartley looking at him in concern.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re here. It’ll be fine… thank you for coming with I know you don’t believe in this stuff-”

“Barry, it matters to you so of course I’ll be here.” Hartley smiled. Barry looked to his boyfriend with a fond look before pressing a kiss to him. Taking a deep breath Barry nodded.

“Okay. Let’s do this.” With his hand shaking in Hartley’s they entered the church doors. At once he was being greeted by many people.

“Hello dear!” an elderly woman greeted, pulling Barry into a tight hug.

“Hi Mrs. Nelson. How is Carla doing?”

“She’s back.” Mrs. Nelson informed gleefully.

“Looky here! Barry!” A young girl with soft brown hair threw her arms around Barry, “How have you been?”

“Great, and you?” Carla smiled as she grabbed a young man’s hand.

“This is Ted, my boyfriend.”

“Oh, Barry dear, who is this?” Mrs. Nelson asked looking to Hartley. Several people had paused to look at the new person inside their church.

“T...This is Hartley m-my boyfriend.” Barry’s heart was in his throat as silence fell around them.

“There’s a church that allows fags?” someone asked in disgust. Hartley raised a brow at that, squeezing Barry’s in comfort, knowing tears were swelling up in the beautiful green eyes.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been fond of religion. I’m here because this means a lot to Barry.” Hartley informed.

“Fags are going to burn in hell.” a woman snapped.

“How does me burning in hell affect you? Besides at least I know my friends will be there.” Hartley glanced to Barry with a dry smile, “Mick would be having a field day.”

“I think you should leave.” Mrs. Nelson spoke up. Hartley felt Barry tense, but she wasn’t looking at them. She was looking at the young couple who had been insulting them.

“What?”

“You heard me. The core of god’s teachings is kindness to all and to love one another. I have known the Allens since Theodore Allen, Barry’s great-grandfather, attended. I have watched Barry grow up becoming a sweet and kind young man who has wanted nothing more than to help people despite what has happened to him. I will not stand here and listen to you be rude to someone I see as my grandson.”

“Are you really going to let them stay?”

“If you are going to start violence I will escort you out.” Ted informed.

“Father?” the woman demanded, spinning around to the priest. The man looked slowly scanned everyone then turned to the couple.

“No one is forcing you to stay.” In anger the couple left along with a few others. Finally Barry let out a shuddery breath as a watery smile crossed his face.

“So, you’re Barry’s boyfriend huh?” Carla asked with a grin.

“Yes.” Hartley replied.

“And you don’t believe in god?’

“Correct.” Hartley was eyeing the girl suspiciously.

“But you came because Barry wanted you to?”

“I just said that.” Carla beamed.

“That is so cute! I approve of him.” Carla informed Barry at once, “Not many people are willing to do that.”

“Come now Carla, we can talk to them more later.” Ted grabbed his girlfriend and led her towards the pews. Hartley turned to Barry. The taller man had some tears slipping past which Hartley wiped away with the pad of his thumb.

“See everything went fine.” Hartley soothed. Leaning up Hartley pressed a quick, comforting kiss to Barry’s lips before entwining their fingers and letting Barry lead the way to where they would be sitting.

 

~  
 ** _*MONTHS LATER*_**

Barry was grinning as he walked down the road with Hartley’s hand held in his. SOmehow the other had convinced him to be part of the gay pride parade in Central. There were things that made him uncomfortable but in general he was having a lot of fun. Iris was walking besides them in a rainbow dress she had made with a sign that read:   
**I Love My Gay Brother. He’s the one in the sparkly rainbow prom dress (He Lost the Bet)** Barry had a sign taped on him informing everyone that he was the one to lose the bet. Eddie was there as well, holding hands with Iris. Joe was working today but as the group passed they saw that he had his own sign. Barry laughed at it.  
 **I am proud of my gay son and so is his father**. Joe waved as they went by before going back to speaking to Captain Singh about something. Singh had a rainbow bracelet on but otherwise looked professional. Hartley pulled Barry into a kiss pulling back to adjust his suit. The other had decided to go with the prom theme and wore a colorful suit.

“HEY BARRY!” a voice screamed out. Barry turned, a look of awe on his face. There stood everyone from his church. Carla was beaming as she waved a rainbow flag. They made sure everyone knew that they were in fact a church congregation standing there waving signs supporting them. Some read things like god loves everyone and those with hate are the devil’s prey. Mrs. Nelson had a sign reading **My grandson is a good church going boy who helps anyone he can. He’s gay and I couldn’t be more proud!**. Some of the children were getting their eyes shielded from the more inappropriate clothing but each one wore colors and happily waved their little rainbow toys.

“Mommy why is Barry wearing a dress? Aren’t dresses for girls?” a boy asked his mother. Barry sent a sheepish smile before waving as he moved forward. Turning back to Hartley he kissed him again as the parade continued on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't offend anyone. I tried not to mention any religion specifically and I haven't been to a pride parade before. I'm usually dead on the days that it is happening.


End file.
